


baby, arch your back ( and point your toes. )

by theimmoralareimmortal



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ( just a little ), ( there we go ), Asphyxiation, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Non-Descriptive Fluff, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimmoralareimmortal/pseuds/theimmoralareimmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>feeling high, don’t keep your eyes closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, arch your back ( and point your toes. )

**Author's Note:**

> so. this happened. basically non descriptive smut because that’s just life.

“ _C’mon,_ ” Ray can hear the soft croon in his ear, but he doesn’t see Michael lean down to create the sound, eyes tightly squeezed shut while he lets his head fall to the bed beneath him.

 

“You can do it, open your eyes and let go for me.” 

 

The words were spoken so sweetly, practically dripping with a saccharine tone. Almost as sweet as the pressure that laced around his throat, Michael’s hand, he’d noted once he let his eyes open. 

 

Ray wasn’t _quiet_ , not in the least. He would beg and plead, moan so cutely until he got what he wanted. Michael was good at giving him just that, his hands were rough but soft; perfect for the job. They were larger than his own, spread fingers able to cover more of his skin and somehow, _gently_ sear marks of his fingerprints into his skin.

 

His ankles lock behind Michael’s back and his back arches up to let him get closer, find that touch he was seeking. The pressure increases while the speed decreases, going for intimacy rather than time. There are lips pressed against Ray’s before he realises, but he tips up and into the kiss as soon as he does, humming sweetly at the slight restriction of breath added to the previous source.

 

Ray likes being breathless, and Michael knows just how to make him feel like he’s running out of air. He likes it, because with him, he doesn’t need it. He thrives with closeness and touch, and takes all that Michael has to offer while he in turn, takes his breath and his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m ashamed of myself.


End file.
